In the Library
by OreoGirl16
Summary: It's Christmas holidays and our resident bookworm is currently in the library. A certain secret is revealed that poor Ron and Harry find a little hard to process. But who could blame them...


The library was empty- or could be considered empty. After all it was the Christmas Holidays and many students had gone home. The ever looming threat of Voldemort was now gone. On one corner of the library sat a few third year Ravenclaws discussing the Charms' essay that was due after the winter break. Two giggling first year Hufflepuffs sat on another table- gossiping- which was precisely why Madam Pince was glaring at them. After all they were disturbing the peace and quite of her beloved library.

But hidden away from plain sight, delved deep among the shelves of the library, a girl sat scratching away upon a piece of parchment. The table on which she was currently seated, was beside a window. Soft sunlight streamed in illuminating her face. Her books were neatly piled on one edge of the table. An inkpot and parchment sat on one corner, within reach. On the chair beside her sat her book bag. Briefly, her work space was well organized.

Her fingers were ink stained and so was her bottom lip because she sucked on her bottom lip whenever she stopped to think- a bad habit she'd developed over the years. The blonde sitting opposite her did not fail to notice this or how a stray curl fell out from behind her ear even though she tucked it back every time. Usually the blonde would rather be outside, flying or something but for now he was content with watching her work.

She looked most at peace at such a time. After all, this was her sanctuary. He smiled as the curl once again escaped from behind her ear and she tucked it back more out of habit than annoyance. Yes- the great Draco Lucius Malfoy smiled. A smile was something that rarely graced his face but her found himself smiling often in her presence. She thought he looked nice when he smiled. These days he found himself complying to most of her wishes.

Just then two pairs of loud footsteps were heard approaching the table. First Draco frowned, then smirked when he saw the owners of the feet. Saint Potter a.k.a the boy who lived to be the most annoying prat ever and his faithful sidekick friend King Weasel. The brunette just went on scribbling. Seconds ticked away. Draco smirked. The two idiots stared (or more like glared). The brunette just went on scribbling, their presence unnoticed or if noticed then ignored. Draco laughed internally. This would be entertaining.

"Hermione what are you doing with him?" Potter asked looking at Draco like he was some vile piece of vermin. As if!

"Yeah Hermione. You said you were studying, too busy to come watch our Quidditch practice but here you are sitting with the enemy as if he's your best friend and not us," Weasel said scowling.

"Yes Hermione. Don't you think an explanation is due?" Harry asked. No, Draco thought. And these idiots were supposedly her friends. From what Draco knew friends were supportive of what you did.

Apparently Hermione's work was approaching an end. She started putting the books back into her bag, along with the extra parchment and ink pot. Harry was looking nervous now while Ron who was bloody oblivious to everything went on and on. He had now broken into a speech about how Hermione was a traitorous friend who was fraternizing with the enemy and being the smart one she should know how mean and foul and evil Malfoys were. Hermione on the other hand seemed unfazed and was re-reading her essay for mistakes. Not that she would find any, Draco thought. He was seriously impressed by the Weasel. He did not know he was capable of spouting such a speech much less few well composed sentences.

Upon finding no mistakes in her essay, Hermione put it safely in her bag. Then she got up, grabbed her book bag and then pushed her chair back in place. Draco did the same and walked around the table to her gesturing to her book bag but she shook her head in refusal. By now Harry was in an extreme state of discomfort. He should be, Draco though. After all a silent Hermione was a dangerous Hermione but Ron was adamantly going on and on about Hermione being a bitch who turned her back on her friends and broke their trust. At this remark of his, Draco would have punched him had it not been for the fact that Hermione did not like him interfering in her matters. This did not stop him from clenching his fist in anger though. Hermione noticed this.

Then in her best Head Girl voice she said, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, it is no crime to sit with your boyfriend and do your homework. I don't have to explain everything to you because I have complete freedom to do as I wish so stop being a complete and utter prat and a downright git. Oh and one more thing, 20 points from you for disrespecting the Head Girl, 20 points for creating a ruckus in the library and 20 points for using derogatory terms for the Head Boy. If I catch you doing the same in future you'll have Professor McGonagall to answer to and might find your Quidditch privileges stripped off. Come on, Draco!"

Harry seemed in shock as he processed what Hermione had said. Had she used the word boyfriend to refer to Malfoy? Had she just deducted 60 points from Gryffindor from her own best friends? Had she just called Malfoy Draco? Ron's mouth fell open. Draco too seemed surprised at her outburst. He knew this would be mildly entertaining but here she was handing over the House Cup to Slytherin (the point deduction caused Slytherin to be in lead) and had threatened Weasel with detention and removal from the team. Draco was impressed. For the first time she had actually used her Head Girl authority over her friends. As he followed her out of the library, he found himself making a mental note to never anger his girlfriend because the consequences would be severe.

Harry was still standing in the library with his mouth agape staring after the two and Ron had fainted.


End file.
